


and of lust we are reborn

by everyshootingstar



Series: this was all like a dream in my head [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Come Swallowing, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: The moment he steps through the thick door separating the outside world from the interior of the club, he catches the scent.Something warm and sweet, the smallest hint of something woodsy buried underneath all of it.The tell-tale itch in his gums makes him grit his teeth, pushing down his instinct to let his fangs drop, to seek out whatever it is letting off thatsmell.Nicky is looking for a companion to bite, Joe just happens to be there, looking and smelling absolutelyperfect
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: this was all like a dream in my head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049840
Comments: 70
Kudos: 515





	and of lust we are reborn

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4108.html?thread=1358860#cmt1358860) on the kink meme. this was legit supposed to be my third fic but i wrote that other thing first bc uh. this turned into a Lot. its open ended bc i'll probably be adding more in the future. but like please hold me to that. 
> 
> hoo boy though I listened to a lot of HIM to write this. the doc is literally titled 'bleed well the soul you're about to sell' lmao but the title turned out to be different. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! i feel oddly sad im done writing it but also there's three separate sex scenes in here and im Tired yall. joe ended up being soft and in love and nicky ended up being half in love by the end of it oops. these two will never let me write without Feelings ~~also yeah yeah vampires can't see their reflections but im the writer so i make the rules~~ also hey its like 2am and im posting this now so i dont have to Worry About It, but if you see anything wonky pls let me know i read over it several times but i may have missed something <3
> 
> I'd like to give a big shoutout to the discord for supporting me while I wrote this <3 i love all of you and this is for y'all <3 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ [boulangerlee](https://boulangerlee.tumblr.com)

The moment he steps through the thick door separating the outside world from the interior of the club, he catches the scent.

Something warm and sweet, the smallest hint of something woodsy buried underneath all of it.

The tell-tale itch in his gums makes him grit his teeth, pushing down his instinct to let his fangs drop, to seek out whatever it is letting off that _smell._

Instead, he straightens his shoulders, cutting a path through the crowd to go take up post at the bar, long ago, he'd forgone trying to seem indifferent to this sort of thing, indifferent to seeking these types of clubs for companionship.

Instead, he seats himself on one of the stools, leaning back against the bar, letting his eyes scan the crowd casually.

The scent's still there, mingled among the others, calling out to him—but he's patient, waits a little bit, orders a glass of red wine from the bartender, casually sipping from it; the scent isn't human or vampire, something he can't _quite_ place just yet, but supernatural all the same, and _maybe_ if he waits long enough, whoever belongs to the scent will seek _him_ out.

(He imagines this mystery person tastes as good as they smell, imagines what it'd be like to sink his teeth into their skin, to just _feel_ —)

And then, then he _sees_ him.

Across the bar, there's a man, tall and broad, tanned skin shining under the multi-colored lights; dark hair, a _beard_ , and if he looks hard enough, focuses, he thinks he sees a _glint_ in the man's eyes, like he's holding some sort of glamour to make his eyes look human.

The scent's coming from him, from this man who's standing across the way, laughing at something his companion says, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with happiness.

If his heart beat normally, it'd skip a beat, instead, it continues it's slow, steady _thump thump_ as something liquid and hot burns in his veins, and before he can stop it, he feels his fangs drop, feels _lightheaded_ with something akin to lust.

He thinks distantly, that in all his years, he's never wanted someone more than he wants this unknown man right now.

And then, then the man shifts, he turns, and their eyes meet, and he exhales loudly—the man's eyes are _glowing_. Glowing a bright, beautiful gold, and suddenly Nicky feels like he's being seen through straight to his core, like suddenly this man knows _everything_ about him.

He sees the man inhale deep, feels another curl of lust in his belly—but he waits, forcing himself to take another drink from his glass as he watches the man make his excuses to his companions, and then with a laser focus, make his way across the room, directly towards the bar.

The scent thickens, curls around him as the other man moves closer, _closer_ , until suddenly, the man is in his space, there's hands on the bar beside him, caging him in, the tip of his nose pressed just against his jaw, _scenting_ him and, and _fuck_ , this man is a _werewolf_.

"I'm Joe," the man murmurs, tilting his head enough so his lips barely brush his jaw as he speaks, "You?"

"Nicky," he answers, fingers clumsy as he sets the glass aside, his hands hovering a little around Joe's shoulders, "I'd say it's nice to meet you but I've never had a man scent me before asking," he mumbles, the words coming out somewhat playful as his stomach continues to feel funny.

Joe laughs, soft and joyful, pressing their fronts together from chest to groin, "Please," he whispers, "The second I caught you staring at me, I knew you could smell me, could smell you working yourself up all the way across the room. Pretty thing like you getting all hot and bothered here? In mixed company? Someone might...take _advantage._ "

Nicky makes a noise, something like a hiss, closer to a growl, his hands finally finding purchase on Joe's shoulders, "You're very distracting," he says, taking a moment to gaze at Joe's face, at the playful glint in his eyes, so headstrong and _beautiful_ , "It's only fair if I'm allowed to take my fill as well," he says plainly.

Leaning back a little, Joe contemplates for a moment before shrugging, the muscles of his shoulders bunching and releasing under Nicky's hands. "Go ahead," he says with a little grin, "I don't mind."

He leans forward, presses his face into Joe's neck, lips open against his throat as he inhales, a low and tortured moan falling from Nicky's mouth as he suddenly wants to _bury_ himself in Joe's scent.

There's fingers in his hair, he's vaguely aware, cradling his head close, "It seems we've found each other for a reason," Joe whispers, his voice low and rough. "Before you get too deep," he tugs at Nicky's hair, pulls him back from where he'd been mouthing at skin.

Nicky makes an upset sound, frowning, "Hey," he says, almost petulant, "We're both consenting adults," he frowns. "Right?"

Joe grins wide and beautiful, "Of course," he says, "But you were going under and I'd like to at least have you somewhere private so others don't try to join us," he draws his fingertips down Nicky's cheek slowly, "I don't share." He murmurs.

Nicky's mouth falls open a little, and he's looking at Joe through heavy eyes, "Take me home then," he murmurs, using his grip on Joe to pull him closer. "Invite me into your home." He whispers, leaning in until their lips are barely apart. "Please Joe."

Joe growls softly, something heavy and possessive twisting in him when he spots the sharp points of Nicky's fangs, he pulls back, "Not here," he says, forcing the words out as he's forcing down his instincts. "My place is close by."

"Please," Nicky says, tilting his head back, the line of his neck pale and enticing, "I don't think I can wait much longer."

Joe shushes Nicky, pulling away from him only to take both hands in his, guiding him away from the bar and out of the club, the walk to his apartment both torturous and comfortable.

\----

Joe lets Nicky push him against the door to his apartment, lets Nicky mouth along his throat as he digs his keys out of his pocket, curls his fingers into Nicky's hair and _tugs_ at the first hint of teeth against his skin, “Not yet,” he warns softly, “I'm not letting you bite me until we're inside,” he feels Nicky huff quietly, drunk on Joe's scent, on the taste of his skin. “I'm going to let you go and you're going to be good while I unlock the door, alright?”

Nicky exhales loudly through his nose, but he nods, muttering something about Joe being something of a tease as Joe lets Nicky's head drop down to rest on his shoulder and then Joe's guiding them so _Nicky's_ the one pressed against the door, Joe standing close against him as he fits the key into the lock and turns it.

Joe presses his nose against Nicky's hair, breathing him in; taking in the notes of desperation and _need_ rolling off of him in waves, “I'm letting you into my apartment,” he murmurs, and the moment between them feels almost charged now, “I'm letting you in now, Nicky,” he whispers, the _don't make me regret this_ hangs heavy in the air between them as Joe turns the door knob slowly and Nicky steps back as the door opens, nearly stumbling over the threshold with a soft hiss. “You're allowed to be here,” Joe says into his hair, pushing the door closed behind them with his foot, leaning his weight back against it as Nicky rests comfortably against his chest.

Nicky's nose is cold as it drags over the line of Joe's throat, mouth open as he presses a barely there kiss against Joe's pulse, “Thank you,” he whispers, shuddering in Joe's arms. “For allowing me into your home,” he adds, the words locking something in place deep inside him.

“ _Before,”_ Joe starts, tugging Nicky away from his throat again, “Before we do anything, I want to know what you expect from me,” he murmurs, “And I need you to know what I expect from _you_ ,” he leans in, pressing a brief kiss against the corner of Nicky's mouth. “I can tell you're desperate, that you _need_ this,” he presses another kiss there, and then one against Nicky's open mouth, feeling the sharpness of his fangs for only a moment. “But we need to talk first; I don't take anyone into my bed until I know what they want.”

He groans, drags himself away from Joe, putting enough space between them that he can think properly, but not _too much_ , still able to feel the heat coming off of him, “I need to feed,” he says, biting at his lower lip, the tip of a fang pressing against the soft skin there, “I haven't had anything other than blood from a butcher's shop for months now and I—“ he pauses, presses the tip of his fang harder against his lower lip for a moment, “I miss the companionship.” He stops himself from crossing his arms against his chest, fights the urge to hide. “I've only ever had one other person but. It wasn't good, wasn't _fulfilling_ , and we left each other on a sour note. I want. I just want something good.” Nicky looks at Joe, takes a step closer to him, needing to feel their bodies against each other again and Joe opens his arms, letting Nicky step into them, letting him rest his forehead against his collarbone. “If you'll have me, that is.”

Joe's fingers find Nicky's hair for a moment, dragging slowly through the strands, nails scratching against his scalp briefly before they travel lower, dragging over the back of his neck, “I think we're all in search of companionship somehow,” he murmurs, resting his cheek against Nicky's hair. “I'm a werewolf, as I'm sure you've figured out already,” he continues speaking, “And usually once a month, we get this undeniable _need_ , humans typically call it a rut, but among us wolves we don't have a name for it.” He presses a kiss into Nicky's hair, “It's my time now, soon, I can feel it heavy in my mind, in my being and I need a partner for it.” He inhales with a soft sigh, “I was out looking tonight, and you were the only one to catch my attention. You're beautiful and you smell so _good_ , my wolf was calling out to me to take you, to get my dick in you.” He feels Nicky shudder against him, “Oh?” he asks, “Do you like that idea? I'll let you feed from me and when you're drunk on it, lazy and full of blood, I'll roll you over and mount you.”

Nicky lifts his head, his lower lip bleeding a little from where he'd bitten it too hard and Joe carefully wipes that away, presses his thumb against Nicky's lower lip until he feels a tongue against the pad of it, “I'm still coherent now,” Joe says, drawing his thumb along the plushness of Nicky's lower lip, “So we'll get you ready for me first, because soon all I'll be able to think about is wanting to be inside you,” he grins, “More than I am now, at least,” he leans in, replaces his thumb with his lips, coaxing Nicky's tongue into a slow, leisurely dance.  
  
When they part, Nicky's eyes are a little glazed, his mouth lax and open and he's looking _flushed_ , something Joe finds himself incredibly proud of. “Will I need to do anything extra for you to enjoy it?” he asks, “I know sometimes, vampires can't...” he trails off.

Nicky licks his lips, tasting where Joe's thumb had rested, where his lips had followed, “I can get hard,” he says, “I can come too, I can enjoy things of that nature, it just takes extra effort to get me there. I might not come on your knot, but I _will_ come if you're diligent enough.”

Joe grins roguishly, “I do love a challenge,” he says, and then he's pushing away from the door and into Nicky's space, “Let's go get you ready,” he murmurs like a promise, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before drawing away and leading him down the hall and into a room at the very back of the apartment, flipping on a lamp in the corner by the door.

In Joe's bedroom now, and this is _definitely_ Joe's bedroom, his scent thick and concentrated, making Nicky _dizzy_ with it as he lets Joe herd him towards the bed until he's standing by the foot and then Joe's pushing his shirt up, “Off,” he says, “I know you're not too eager to drink or be fucked while wearing clothes,” he says and Nicky huffs out a quiet laugh, letting Joe undress him.

“I'm quite surprised you were brave enough to go out without underwear,” Joe says appreciatively as he shoves Nicky's tight jeans down over his hips and ass, “Though I can see why,” he teases, “Must be something vampires do. Wear tight clothes, show off their assets...” he trails off.

“We have to somehow lure the supernatural to us if we want to do anything with someone sturdier than a human,” Nicky says matter of fact, “Since we can't get you in the _usual_ way.”

Joe hums quietly, “Hard to believe you'd ever need something like a lure to get _anyone_ ,” he murmurs, pressing his nose into Nicky's throat, immediately pulling away and making a face, “Shower,” he says suddenly, nudging Nicky towards a door, “You need to shower, there's soap, it's unscented and it's better for me that way, I need...all these other scents off of you before we go any further.” He cups Nicky's jaw, presses his thumb against his mouth, “I know you're hungry, but I promise this will be good for you, the wait will be worth it.” He mumbles and Nicky sways into him, the gnawing hunger eased by the scent of Joe.

“Mm, whatever you say,” Nicky mumbles. “Join me?” he asks, somewhat coyly and Joe shakes his head, pressing a hard kiss against Nicky's mouth, “You go. Get cleaned up for me, I'll set some clothes in the bathroom for you,” he presses another kiss to Nicky's lips, “Shh, trust me. This is so when it hits, I won't feel like I've got to claim you, you'll already smell like me.”

Nicky bites back a protest, wants to offer his throat to Joe, wants to _let_ him claim, but he nods instead, letting his fingers curl in Joe's shirt briefly, lets himself lean close and press a kiss to Joe's throat, right over where his pulse beats strongly before he pulls away, wondering if _this_ was the reason he'd never been good with anything other than animal blood, the pull to Joe too _strong_ , something inside him wanting to yield and let Joe _have him wholly_.

“I'll be right out,” Nicky says, bowing his head before he turns and hurries across to the bathroom door, flipping the light on as he closes the door behind him and stares into the mirror, taking in the wide desperate look on his face, the slight flush to his cheeks and throat; he's not hard and he won't be for a while, but the heat in his veins reminds him that he _could_ be, later on tonight, if everything goes right.

When he steps into the shower, water warm against his cold skin, he lets it run over him, eyes closed as he breathes deeply, slowly through his nose, exhaling through his mouth, hands resting on the cool tile in front of him.

The door opens and the scent of Joe makes Nicky groan quietly, there's movement on the other side of the glass and then the door closes again and he's alone once more, Joe's scent trapped in the room with him. With shaking hands, he grabs the body wash and methodically cleans himself, making sure every inch of his skin has been touched, the scent of others, of a crowded club across town, washing down the drain in a swirl of suds.

His hair is next, using the shampoo sitting on the shelf there, and then conditioner, both unscented, but the knowledge that it's _Joe's_ , that using this brands him as _Joe's_ makes something deep inside him stir comfortably.

Blinking slowly, he shakes his head and turns the water off once he's rinsed the conditioner from his hair, dialing everything back, this is just something mutually beneficial for the two of them, something they _both_ need.

Even as he dries off and dresses in a pair of Joe's briefs and one of Joe's shirts, he has to remind himself that he's _not_ being claimed tonight, that all of this is just so Joe _won't_ do it accidentally; and really, what would a werewolf want with a vampire anyway? Especially one who doesn't always get hard, who couldn't give him children if he wanted it, who—

He stops himself, brings Joe's shirt up and breathes in deep, lets his scent surround him and really, for _one night_ , it couldn't hurt to think of himself as Joe's; especially since he's wearing his clothes and _soon_ , he'll be drinking from him—it's definitely something directly from one of Nicky's fantasies, the reason his last companionship didn't work out, the bitter taste in his mouth still there even after months of trying to get over it.

When he emerges from the bathroom, Joe immediately looks up from where he'd been reading something on his phone and Nicky watches as his eyes flare gold, taking in the way the shirt stretches tight across his shoulders, the material straining against all the places he's wider than Joe; the briefs snug around his hips and thighs, something that makes Joe _salivate,_ now that he's wearing less clothes than earlier, he can appreciate the thickness of Nicky's thighs and hips, and he's sure that later, when he peels the briefs away, there'll be little red lines from where the elastic had rested against his skin.

“You clean up good,” Joe says with a little grin, standing up from the bed and moving closer to Nicky, “I must admit, I think I prefer you dressed like this than in your own clothes,” he adds, leaning close to scent him, a deep rumble in his chest when all he smells is _himself_ and Nicky, their two scents mingling together into some sort of intoxicating cocktail.

Nicky licks his lips, brings a hand up to rest on Joe's cheek, feeling the hunger just under the surface of his skin, waiting to bubble forward, “I think, if you're going to prepare me, you should do it soon, otherwise _I_ won't be able to handle my instincts,” he murmurs, turning his head to press a fleeting kiss to Joe's cheek before pulling away; and as he moves towards the bed, he feels Joe's eyes on him, knows he's taking in the way the shirt barely covers his ass, barely covers the way the briefs stretch across it; and well, Nicky's always known he looks _good_ , always known he had _assets_ and using them now? Here? With Joe watching him like he's the only other person in the world? It settles something inside him, some small part of him that wishes this were more than just a one-time thing.

He settles onto the bed, with his chest resting flat against it, ass in the air; hears the low growl Joe lets out, the sound of his steps as he closes the distance and kneels behind him.

“I would write sonnets about this moment,” Joe says, hands warm and large as they rest on Nicky's ass, thumbs pressing into the curve of his cheeks, “About the way you feel under my hands, how you _smell_ , you _look_ , if I knew the words to put forth,” he murmurs, and then he's hooking his fingers in the waistband of the briefs, pulling them down to rest just _under_ his ass, Joe's hands now on bare skin, touch warm and _good_ as he pulls him apart, swears softly under his breath. “I have to prepare you, but I _need_ to taste you first,” he whispers, “Nicky, _please_ allow me this one folly of mine. I don't want to drag things out, but your _scent_ is _divine_.”

Nicky bites his lip, feels the hunger stir more, underneath the low burn of arousal that hasn't _quite_ manifested into anything yet, his thighs press together momentarily and he shifts on his knees, widening his stance more, “If you must,” he says finally, voice thick. “But know that we don't have long before I'll want to feed,” he murmurs, “So please Joe, don't drag this out too long, not now, not like this when we're both on the edge and trying to fight our instincts.”

Lips press against his tailbone and a mouth opens against his skin for a moment, breathing him in, before the warmth shifts, Joe's hands hold him open and exposed before there's a tongue, warm and wet, _soothing_ and then there's small, careful licks across his hole, the flat of Joe's tongue pressing there for a moment, testing the give of the muscle.

Nicky exhales loudly, fisting a hand into the blanket under him, pressing his face against his forearm, taking in the feel of Joe's tongue, slow and careful against his hole, _tasting_ him, making every single ounce of careful control Nicky's been holding onto this whole time slowly unravel, a surprised gasp leaving his lips when the tip of Joe's tongue dips inside, thumbs pressing between his cheeks to stretch him open even more, a low, happy growl vibrating in Joe's chest as he presses closer and Nicky's dimly aware of the rough sensation of Joe's beard against where he's most sensitive; distantly, he wonders what it'd feel like having Joe's beard scrape a hot path up the inside of his thighs as he leaves marks there.

Joe pulls back, takes a moment to spit against Nicky's hole, using his thumb to rub the saliva around, pressing the tip inside carefully, swearing softly under his breath at the tightness, “I'm going to need actual lube,” he says distractedly, “I'm going to—fuck Nicky, you're _unbelievable_ , you're going to be so tight around me.” He takes a moment to mold his entire body against Nicky's back, rutting his hips against Nicky's ass as he leans over to dig around in the single drawer of his nightstand.

Nicky pants openly against his arm, reaching back to grab at Joe's hip, his side, _anything_ , to keep him from tumbling, from falling under as Joe grinds slowly, maddeningly against him, “Joe, _please_ , I can feel it again, it's _coming_ and I need you to hurry up, please no more teasing, just finger me so I can _feed_.”

When Joe growls this time, Nicky feels it reverberating through him, feels when Joe presses his face into the back of his neck to mouth at the skin there, almost as if he can't help but rut his hips a few more times, the sharp catch of teeth against his skin alerts him that _Joe_ is in danger of losing control too, their carefully discussed plans all coming apart as Joe fucks his hips forward, the hard line of his dick big and hot, pressing against him _almost_ right.

“ _Joe,_ ” Nicky says sharply, using his strength to shove Joe off of him, “Keep your head on straight for a moment,” he hears Joe huff and hears the sound of the lube being opened behind him before he feels the press of fingers against him, Joe mumbling softly behind him as the tip slowly sinks into him for a moment, resting there before sinking further, all the way until the first knuckle.

“You're truly irresistible,” Joe murmurs, fucking him slowly with a single finger for a few long moments before he's pulling out and sinking another into him, making Nicky gasp and widen his legs more, the low heat in his belly curling into something stronger, the gentle motions of Joe's fingertips stirring the arousal and when Joe presses the third one into him, he groans loudly, his entire body going lax as his dick starts to harden.

Joe makes a noise, something low and possessive in his throat, “Are you getting hard now?” he asks, voice soft and full of wonder, “Am I going to get the pleasure of making you come tonight?”

Nicky bites back a curse, shifting to press his face into the bed, “ _Joe_ ,” he hisses out, feels a fourth finger work into him, slow and careful but so _overwhelming_ that he lets out a wounded sound at the feeling of Joe's fingers curling inside him, stretching him leisurely, “Joe, I need—this is too much. I'm ready, _please_ , I'm so ready.”

Joe's mouth hovers over his lower back, a kiss pressed to his skin, a hint of sharp teeth before Joe pulls back and eases the briefs back up over Nicky's ass; and then he's moving across the bed to sit back against the headboard, reaching a hand out to curl around Nicky's wrist, silently urging him up into his lap.

“Just, like this, alright?” Joe whispers, pressing his fingertips into Nicky's hips over the shirt, his grip tight enough to keep him from moving around too much. “I'd like it better if I could see your face when you're done, see how blood drunk you look,” he tilts his head back, to the side, the line of his throat, the heavy beating of his pulse music to Nicky's ears.

Nicky exhales and leans in, mouthing along the curve of Joe's throat, pressing a kiss to his adam's apple before his lips find his pulse, one hand coming up to gently cup Joe's jaw, holding him still, “If it hurts too much, just tap my thigh,” he whispers, voice heavy, “Sometimes I get too rough, I don't—“ he breaks off, “Just let me know.”

Joe hums, and then one of his hands moves up to cup the back of Nicky's head, gently urging him closer, “Take what you need from me,” he whispers, “I'm all yours tonight.”

Nicky only has a moment to bask in the idea of Joe being _his_ before he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of his throat—and in that moment, his entire body goes limp, only held by Joe's hand on his hip, the one at the back of his head, his mind surrendering over to his instincts; and Joe lets him, just sits there, a low rumbling sound in his chest as he pets at Nicky's hair, letting his head rest heavily against the headboard.

Vaguely, Nicky thinks he feels Joe's dick twitch where it's resting against his ass, but his mind's more focused on the slow pull of blood flooding his mouth; sweet and filling as he sinks further into Joe's embrace, let's the other man guide his mouth away from that one spot with only a soft annoyed hiss—and he knows he's sinking now, going a little stupid with it because Joe's fond, soft laugh just makes him feel _warm_ and _happy_ and _cared for_.

“My blood will replenish, but I'm not quite sure of the logistics if you bite only one place,” Joe murmurs when Nicky tries to protest and then, the scent of Joe is back, the heavy thump of his heart is loud in Nicky's ears again as his mouth is guided to rest against his collarbone, “Take from me as much as you need.” He thinks he hear some sort of endearment, but it's in a language he doesn't understand.

His teeth sink into Joe's skin again, the heavy feeling overtaking him once more as he gives into the pull, content to give into Joe, the way his fingers carefully card through his hair, alternating between that and scratching his nails against Nicky's scalp when he takes a particularly long pull of blood.

After sometime, Nicky finds himself full and sated, his mouth finally parting from Joe's collarbone, not that he goes far, his forehead resting against Joe's shoulder as he pants wetly against where he'd just had his mouth, he's floating now, he knows he is, dizzy and full and _aroused_ , the hard line of his dick all snug in his borrowed briefs—he exhales, makes a soft, surprised noise when suddenly, Joe has him face down on the bed, cheek pressing into one of Joe's pillows where his scent is strong and cloying.

The bed shifts and Nicky feels Joe's fingertips at his hips, the sharp points of his claws making themselves known, hooking in the waistband of the briefs to tug them down in a quick motion until the material is tangled around his knees and Nicky's exposed, _open_ , the low sound of Joe's growl reminding him how _vulnerable_ he is right now and he shivers, finds he _likes_ that, realizes he _wants_ Joe to take advantage of him like this. He wants Joe to _own_ him.

Joe stares down at Nicky, soft and pliant and _sated_ , laying under him—underwear pushed down to his knees, the shirt rucked up to show off the small of his back, the smooth, pale skin making Joe's mouth water—and he finds himself leaning down, dropping an open mouthed kiss against the soft skin there, warm now that he's full of blood.

“I'm going to breed you,” Joe whispers, lips brushing against the small of his back with each word, “I'm going to fill you so full that you'll be able to _feel it_ everywhere,” he murmurs, sliding both hands up Nicky's thighs, nudging them apart, making a soft, pleased noise when, with the help of the briefs stretched around his knees, his legs stay spread, the tight material holding them in place.

Joe sits back to admire the sight, growling soft, pleased, “You're perfect like this, held in place exactly how I want you,” he slips into Arabic then, continues his soft, even words even as he's digging the lube out from under the pillow where it'd gotten shoved, “I've only known you for a few hours and already I want to claim you, bite you and leave my mark on you, work my scent into your _pores_ until you smell like nothing but _mine_.”

Nicky makes a soft noise in his throat, still sunken in that heady pleasure of being _full_ , of feeling _warm_ and he shifts, he hears Joe talking, hears him slip into another language, the words on this tongue making Nicky feel _lightheaded_ , he almost wants to ask what he'd said, ask for _something,_ but then Joe's slipping into him, hot and hard and _big_ and Nicky can only moan, low and long and drawn out, weakly clawing at the blanket.

Joe stops when he's fully inside, holds himself there reveling in the heat around him, the tightness even though Nicky's relaxed and stretched; he'd _fingered_ him not too long ago, made sure he was _ready_ and still Nicky's body's almost _too_ overwhelming; he rests his hands on the bed beside Nicky's shoulders, shifts his hips in a slow circuit, noses his way up the center of Nicky's back, pushing the shirt away from the back of his neck with the tip of his nose before his mouth finds the skin there—vaguely salty with sweat, teeth catching against it as he bites, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough so Nicky jolts under him, tightens around him with a low moan.

“I'd bite you here,” Joe whispers, still speaking in Arabic, “I'd mark you right here, give you something that'd scar over, so everyone would know you belonged to me. I'd make you scream with it, call my name out until that's all you knew,” He pulls out slowly and then fucks forward, using the leverage he has to shove Nicky further up the bed, making the vampire gasp, arching in a way that just makes his ass _more_ enticing for Joe.

When Joe settles over Nicky fully, chest pressing against his back, pressing him into the bed, using the new angle to just rock his hips against Nicky's slowly, “You needed this, didn't you, baby?” he whispers against the shell of Nicky's ear, switching back to English. “You needed someone to take you like this, give you a nice fat dick, fill you over and over until you're crying with it.”

Nicky cries out, jerking under Joe's body and Joe's laughing softly, “Oh, once my rut _really_ hits, it's going to be _more_ than this, I'm going to _fuck_ you, baby. Going to breed you til you're near bursting, you're going to be _filthy_ with my come.” at Nicky's groan, Joe nips at his ear, feeling the heady feeling of his rut build up in his stomach, in his veins, everything narrowing down to where he's inside Nicky, to the press of his chest against Nicky's back, hips snug against the curve of his ass.

Joe makes am urgent sort of noise in his throat, hips stuttering forward, “I'm almost there,” he whispers into Nicky's ear, “If it's too much for you, if anything goes wrong, just shove me off,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes closed, “ _Fuck_ , you smell good, you feel amazing, but I don't want to hurt you too much. Want you to enjoy this too,” he mouths his way along the skin behind Nicky's ear, growling softly at his taste. “I would keep you, Nicky,” he babbles quietly, “Take the best care of you, make sure you're always fed, keep you full and sated on my dick.”

Nicky tries to ignore the way the words open something up in him, a forbidden feeling of some kind, tentatively toying with the idea that he could be _wanted_ for something other than a quick bite, but then Joe growls, a low and continuous noise that throws Nicky out of that daydream _immediately_ , the heat of Joe leaving his back as the other man pushes himself up, clawed hands settling on his hips, catching on the ends of his shirt—he manages to lift his head up, manages to look behind him and he feels the breath leave his lungs—

Joe's eyes are glowing, bright and beautiful, his gaze trained on where he's pressed inside Nicky, fingers moving restlessly against his hips, claws tearing the material of the shirt and _fuck_ , Nicky _wants_ , he wants Joe in any way he can have him, a ferocious need building up in his chest, “Joe, please,” he says, voice low, shaky, “Take me, take what you need from me,” he licks his lips, rests his head down against the pillows again, breathing in deep, “Make me yours, keep me full of your dick, let me have you whenever you feel like you need it,” he whispers, squeezing his eyes closed, hiding his face in the softness under his cheek. “ _Do it.”_

Joe doesn't say anything but he lets go of one of Nicky's hips, sliding his hand up his back, along with the shirt, revealing the pale skin beneath, his breathing labored as he stares down at Nicky, beautiful and solid and _his_ , their scents mingling together to create something so _wonderful_ Joe has to lean down and press his nose against Nicky's back, taking several deep breaths as if he's trying to breathe him into his lungs.

“Nicky...” Joe finally growls out, but Nicky shakes his head and looks back at Joe who stares up at him.

“Call me Nicolò,” he whispers, “That's my name, my real name, please Joe. If you want me to be yours you must call me that,” Nicky mumbles, eyes dark and hazy with pleasure, his lower lip bright pink from being bitten.

Joe makes a soft noise, presses closer until his nose is fit snug against Nicky’s jaw, “ _Nicolò_ ,” he whispers and Nicky gasps, eyes falling shut as he clenches down around him until Joe’s growling, a hand going up to grip the back of his neck. “I’m going to knot you,” he says in one breath, “I’m going to knot you and keep you right here, Nicolò,” he whispers into his skin.

Nicky shivers, “ _Please_ ,” he mumbles, reaching down towards where his knees are still tangled in the underwear he’d borrowed, shoving at the material until his knees are freed and he can properly push back against Joe now, “Please Joe, give it to me, let me have it. Let me have you,” he begs softly, fingers finding the warm, hairy skin on Joe’s thigh. “Please, you don’t have to hold back. I can take it,” he whispers, digging his nails into Joe’s thigh.

Joe growls, a low and continuous sound as he fucks forward several times, fitting his teeth, dulled human teeth, over the tendon in the side of Nicky’s neck, growling louder with each pump of his hips until it _aches_ for him to pull back, until he _can’t_ and Nicky just _groans_ low and happy, grinding back against him, making Joe _whine_ against his throat.

“How long does your knot last?” Nicky asks a few moments later, slurred and content, toes curled as he rocks his hips slowly. “Not that I’m complaining,” he adds, and Joe can spy a small, happy little curl to the corner of his mouth.

Joe shifts them, tipping them over onto their sides, his arm curling tightly around Nicky’s waist, “Half an hour,” he mumbles, losing himself to the slow, continuous circle of Nicky’s hips. “Why?”

Nicky hums quietly, “You’re going to want to do this again once it goes down, right?” he whispers and Joe makes a noise of affirmation, nosing at the back of Nicky’s neck. “I want to be on my back the next time,” he mumbles. “I want to watch you. I want to see you fall apart as you fuck me. I want to know what you look like when you lose control _fully_.”

Joe huffs out a quiet laugh into Nicky’s skin, mouthing along the faint, dull teeth marks he’d left behind, “I can guarantee you it’s not that pretty,” he mumbles. “Just get sweaty and hairy,” he teases.

“Truly my kind of partner,” Nicky mumbles with a sigh, pushing back against Joe. “I can feel it already. Where you’re starting to give over to your instincts,” he says, shivering when Joe’s nails press teasingly at the bare skin of his hips. “Are you going to _really_ let me have it this time?”

Joe bites back another growl when Nicky shifts in his arms as if he’s going to move away, “Are you going to stop teasing me?” he snaps back, “Or do I need to roll us over again so you _stay still_.”

Nicky laughs, loud and happy, the sound trailing off when Joe rolls them over again, sandwiching him against the bed, “Come on Joe,” he says, reaching behind him to swat at Joe’s thigh. “Be good and spoon me again.”

“It’s Yusuf,” Joe mumbles into Nicky’s hair, making the other man pause for a moment, hand curving around the thick muscle of his thigh. “My name, I mean. Since you told me yours.”

He licks his lips, “Giving your name to a vampire is very dangerous, _Yusuf,_ ” he says, voice low, tone careful, “Are you sure it’s something you want to do?”

Joe presses his hips harder against Nicky’s, grinding down against him where the thick bulge of his knot rests snug inside him, “I’ve let you into my home and into my bed,” he murmurs above Nicky’s low groan, “I think at this point, I can trust you with my name.” He presses his hand into the bed beside Nicky’s head, the other slipping under his chest and up, fingers fanning out over the thin skin of his throat, “Right?” he whispers.

Nicky lets out a filthy groan, eyes fluttering shut at the pressure against his throat, “I’m yours, Yusuf,” he whispers.

Joe grins, keeps his hand carefully around Nicky’s throat, rolls them back onto their sides, slipping a leg between Nicky’s, “You should rest now,” he murmurs. “Because in about twenty minutes, my knot’s going to go down and then it’s _really_ going to start.”

He lifts a hand to hold onto Joe’s wrist, swallowing heavily as the weight across his throat increases the _tiniest_ amount, “I’ll need to feed again, at some point,” he mumbles, relaxing back against Joe. “I hope you’ll let me even when you’re inside me.”

Joe’s fingers tighten the smallest bit, only for a moment, before he relaxes, burying his nose in Nicky’s hair, “Sleep.” He repeats.

Nicky, thankfully listens this time, choosing not to mention Joe’s reaction, or the way his scent had gone thick with arousal at his words.

\--

He wakes up with a soft groan, rolling onto his back when Joe’s knot pops free, a warm rush of come leaking down his inner thigh now that he’s not plugged up and when he opens his eyes, Joe’s above him, bathed in the dim light of his bedroom, staring down at Nicky with narrowed, golden eyes.

The change is there, the way Joe’s hair and beard are thicker, the dark dusting of hair across his chest now, up his forearms and when Nicky glances down, he can see the thickness of the curls nestled around the base of his dick—still hard, the knot small enough to not hold them together now, but still _there_ and Nicky’s mouth waters as he wonders for a moment if Joe would let him get his mouth around it.

Joe’s watching him too, of course, eyes trained on where his legs are splayed open, the come on his thighs, around his hole; his own dick hard and curved up against his belly, he’s still wearing Joe’s shirt, he realizes distantly, pushing himself up on shaky arms, hearing the growl Joe lets out. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says automatically, sitting up just enough to pull the shirt off of his body before he flops down against the bed again, reaching outwards for Joe, hooking a foot around his thigh, “Come back to me, Yusuf, I’m awake now.” He murmurs, wonders if Joe had been waiting for him to fully wake up despite the instinct to take and breed.

His answer comes when Joe shuffles forward, tugging Nicky’s ass up onto his thighs, the hot head of his dick pressed right where Nicky’s fluttering open and Nicky groans, reaches out to scratch at Joe’s biceps, needing _something_ to ground himself as he pushes in with one _hard_ thrust, seating himself _fully_ into Nicky’s body, hips pressed tight against his ass.

Nicky arches up, a hoarse cry leaving his lips as Joe’s knot forces itself back in—it’s not too big, but it’s not _small_ either, the stretch a pleasant burn on his senses, tugging with each small thrust of Joe’s hips and then, Joe’s hands, now clawed, grip the backs of his thighs as he rises up onto his knees, pressing Nicky back into the bed so _fully_ that he thinks he’s going to sink through the mattress and suddenly he finds himself folded in half as Joe fucks him with sharp, quick thrusts, before he grinds down, slow and deep, enough to reach his prostate on each pass, the pressure building up in Nicky’s stomach quicker than he’d expected.

“ _Yusuf,_ ” he gasps out, curling a hand around the back of Joe’s neck, pulling him down close for a kiss that’s mostly just Joe licking into his mouth while he pants out a litany of Joe’s name, each syllable rolling off of his tongue like a prayer.

Joe growls, the sound full and happy as his fingers press bruises into the soft skin of Nicky’s thighs, each thrust making him see _stars_ , his nerves, sensitive and _frayed_ with the steady pressure against his prostate and for a moment he _thinks_ he’s going to come, but he doesn’t—the pressure erupting somewhere else in his chest, making him feel _ravenous,_ his fangs dropping, catching on Joe’s lower lip enough to cause it to bleed the tiniest bit, but the _taste_ explodes on Nicky’s tongue and he quickly sucks at Joe’s lower lip, trying to chase the warm blood until Joe turns his head with a low sound, “Bite me,” he manages, shifting his weight until he’s pressed chest to chest with Nicky, head turned enticingly.

With a sort of inhuman sound, Nicky leans up, teeth sinking into Joe’s skin oh so easily, right there where his throat meets his collarbones, where the skin is warm and the scent’s the strongest, Nicky’s fingers gripping and tugging at Joe’s hair as he drinks, as he’s fucked, Joe’s knot swelling again until they’re fully tied together again and with each pull of blood, Nicky’s senses clear until he can _feel_ Joe pumping load after load of come into him.

Nicky pulls away with a gasp when _he_ comes suddenly, sinking back into the bed boneless, Joe’s low, rumbling growls lulling him into some sort of post-orgasm daze—and he’s so aware of _everything_ , of the way his body feels limp and used, to the steady way Joe’s dick twitches inside him as he releases, each jerk of his hips _torture,_ the ache in the backs of his thighs that he’ll feel for _days_ , and the quick _thump thump_ of his heart, so different than his usual heartbeat, so fast, so _alive_.

He closes his eyes, steadies his breathing and bares his throat to Joe’s questing lips, to the feel of _fangs_ dragging over his skin, warm sticky breath over the sensitive area just below his adam’s apple. He feels Joe shift, feels warm hands cradling him as they move and suddenly he’s pillowed across Joe’s chest, face pressed into his throat, nose right against where he’d bitten, blood still lazily oozing out of the marks.

He licks over it slowly, feels himself go floaty when Joe’s hips jolt up against his, pressing his oversensitive dick between their bodies, Joe’s hard knot tugging and pulling at his rim. “ _Yusuf._ ”

Joe makes a noise, something soft and fond, running his fingers through Nicky’s hair as Nicky mouths at the mark until it closes.

When sleep takes him sometime after that, he’s only aware of the heat inside him and the gentle touch against the back of his neck.

\--

The rest of the weekend finds Nicky in a haze, and when he wakes up on the final day of Joe’s rut, he’s unsure _exactly_ how many times they’d fucked and when he notices Joe’s still asleep, he slips out of bed, biting back a sound when he feels the stretch in his thighs, the cooling come on the insides, the _ache_ from being fucked multiple times over the course of a few days.

It’s entirely more pleasant that he’d expected, the feeling of being _owned_ and _claimed_ and when he steps into the bathroom, he sees the bloom of bruises across his throat, both from Joe’s hands _and_ his mouth, barely there teeth marks up one side of his neck, finger shaped marks across his collarbones and while he’s not in _danger_ of getting hard anytime soon, thinking about all the things done to him, all the things he’d done to _Joe_ does change his scent, makes him wish he could get hard, could pleasure himself properly, could wrap a hand around his dick and just—

“There you are,” Joe’s voice is low and scratchy, and Nicky looks up, focuses on the disheveled picture Joe makes, standing behind him. There are still a few teeth marks, peppered along Joe’s chest and one just on the curve of his shoulder where Nicky had bitten down while riding him that last time…

“I’m here,” Nicky answers, turning around to face Joe, biting his lower lip, “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Joe doesn’t say anything, just crowds into the bathroom, into Nicky’s space, pressing him back against the counter, the cool marble countertop a shock of temperature against his unusually warm skin. Nicky tilts his head back when Joe leans down, pressing an open-mouthed kiss just over his pulse.

“You left,” he finally whispers after he’s finished worrying a mark into Nicky’s skin, “I woke up because you weren’t in bed and I could _smell_ you in here, your scent doing _that thing_ when you’re working yourself up, the same way you smelled last night and the night before that.” Joe inhales sharply, “I can’t help but feel like I _need_ to be the only one who smells you like that. Who gets to see you like this.” He rests his hands on Nicky’s hips, presses an open mouthed kiss to Nicky’s throat before lifting his head to brush a kiss across his mouth.

Nicky hums, feels the tension leave his body at the press of Joe against him, “Only to take a look at the damage,” he teases, light hearted, “I’m quite a mess too, I was thinking of cleaning up a little bit and then I’d come back to you.”

Joe growls, squeezing Nicky’s hips, “ _No_ ,” he mumbles. “I like you smelling like this, like me, like _us_ ,” he mumbles, hands dropping down to grip Nicky’s ass, “Especially here,” he says with a grin, nudging his nose against Nicky’s cheek. “Where my come fills you, leaks down your thighs, mixing with where your scent is so _strong_.” He makes a soft noise. “Can I taste you again, Nicky?” he whispers, “ _Please_ Nicolò?”

Incapable of saying no, of even pushing Joe away, Nicky finds himself bent over the counter in the bathroom, breathing hot and heavily against the cool marble under his cheek as Joe meticulously cleans him with long, broad strokes over his inner thighs, _purring_ loudly at their tastes intermingled, mouthing along his balls and back to his hole, where he’s still a little puffy and sore.

Joe holds him open like that, keeps him pressed there as he licks him clean, sucking the come out of him with a practiced ease that Nicky tries not to think too hard about, all while he squirms back against Joe’s face, feeling the coarseness of his beard in his most intimate of places.

Nicky whines in his throat when one of Joe’s fingers finds it way in beside his tongue, the dual sensations making him claw against the counter, push himself up onto his toes to try and get the leverage to push back properly against Joe’s face.

“More,” he gasps out, “More, please Joe, please Yusuf, please give me more. Another finger, your dick. I don’t care. Please.”

Joe pulls back and presses a kiss against one of his cheeks, purring low and happy in his throat, “I can’t believe that’s what drives you crazy,” he mumbles, “You can’t even get hard all that quick but you’re so _greedy_ for something inside you.”

When the warmth between his legs goes away, Nicky makes a noise, something sad and hurt, his knees shaking a little as he tries to push himself up enough to look back and see what Joe’s doing but it doesn’t last long because Joe gently pulls him away from the counter and bundles him up in his arms as he steers them back towards the bed and together they fall onto the rumpled sheets.

“Sit on my face, baby,” Joe mumbles, nudging Nicky into moving, his limbs unsteady as he crawls over Joe, a low groan leaving his mouth as Joe’s hands guide him just where he wants him, knees on either side of his head and then Joe’s spreading him again, mouthing at his hole and Nicky gasps, steadying himself with a hand on each of Joe’s thighs.

Right there, in front of his face is Joe’s dick, hard and wet at the tip and Nicky’s mouth waters as he centers himself, balancing on one hand so he’s free to wrap his other hand around the base of Joe’s dick, reveling in the hiss of breath Joe lets out against him, the way Joe’s fingers grip his cheeks harder.

When he gets his mouth around the tip, Joe’s head drops back, a low moan leaving his mouth, a soft swear and Nicky’s name tangled in one as he presses the tip of his finger against Nicky’s hole, the spit and come and left over lube easing the way, “Oh my _god_ , your mouth is so hot,” he breathes out.

Nicky moans around Joe, rocking back against his finger, a shudder traveling through his frame as Joe mouths at his balls, fucking him slowly, oh so slowly. “It’s the blood,” he manages to mumble once he’s pulled back, still holding the base of Joe’s dick. “The blood makes me warm. _You_ make me warm, Yusuf,” he whispers before he takes Joe back into his mouth, nearly choking himself.

Joe _shouts_ , his hips fucking up into Nicky’s mouth unconsciously, the heat around the head of his dick contracting as Nicky gags, the suddenness of Joe’s movements bringing tears to his eyes as he holds himself there.

When he pulls back, he’s gasping, and he’s resting his forehead against Joe’s hip, panting heavily and Joe _whines_ at the loss of heat around him, petting Nicky’s thigh with one hand as he continues to finger him. “Baby, Nicky, _please_ , that was the _best_ thing I’ve ever felt around me, only coming second to the heat of your ass.” He murmurs, digging his fingers into Nicky’s thigh for a moment.

“I fear I may end up knotting your mouth if you keep that up, though,” Joe murmurs sometime later when Nicky’s still hadn’t quite moved, and he fears for a moment, he’d gone too far, he’d let his instincts out _too much_ , but then Nicky _bites_ his hip, pinpricks of pleasure zinging through his blood as he drinks, fist squeezing rhythmically around the base of Joe’s dick.

Joe gasps, shoving _up_ into Nicky’s hand, feels the base of his dick swell, “Oh Nicky, you’re going to have to stop or I’m going to—”

Nicky pulls away and licks his lips, shoving himself back against Joe’s hand, “Give me another finger and I’ll let you knot my mouth,” he says. “I don’t want to get off, but I want to be _full.”_ He whispers, licking over the marks left behind by his fangs.

Joe makes some sort of noise and Nicky hears him popping the bottle of lube open before there’s _three_ fingers pressing into him and he’s groaning low and happy in his throat, “ _Oh_ ,” he murmurs. “That’s different, much better, even,” he babbles softly, rocking back onto Joe’s fingers, lifting his head so he can slide his mouth back over Joe’s dick, taking him as deep as he can, until his lips close around the small flare at the base of him.

Joe gasps and like last time, he can’t stop his hips jolting upwards, can’t stop himself from groaning loudly when Nicky chokes around him, and he wants to reach down and hold Nicky there, but he doesn’t; instead, he lets Nicky set the pace, lets himself get lost in the head of Nicky’s mouth, in the tightness of his throat, the way he _squeezes_ his knot with his hand when he’s sucking on the head and when he feels like he might _explode_ , Nicky sinks _all the way_ down onto him, his knot locking Nicky in place, keeping his nose pressed tight against Joe’s balls, the weight and thickness of Joe’s dick trapped in his throat.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Joe moans as he comes, as he presses his fingers into Nicky as deep as he can before he’s pulling them back and wiggling another finger into him, hearing Nicky groan around him, push back against his hand until his mind is fuzzy with nothing but Nicky’s scent and taste.

Nicky settles in, spreads his knees wider as he rocks back against Joe’s fingers, focusing on swallowing as much of Joe’s come as he can, knowing that he could pull away at any time but choosing not to, letting Joe grind up into his mouth with each pulse of come.

His jaw aches but in the best way and he’s stretched and happy, knowing that at any moment he could pull away and turn around, settle down onto Joe’s dick to ride out the rest of his knot like that but instead, choosing to keep himself here, nose buried where Joe’s scent is the thickest, headiest.

When Joe feels his knot start to shrink and the oversensitivity of knotting outside of a rut, he gently pulls his fingers out of Nicky and nudges him off him, “Nicky please,” he mumbles as Nicky turns and crawls up beside him, taking his mouth into a deep kiss.

Nicky licks the taste of Joe and himself out of his mouth, feels Joe’s fingers close around the back of his neck, keeping him close, keeping him _there_ until he has to pull away to breathe.

“I think,” Nicky says sometime later, once Joe’s managed to get the blanket from under their bodies, “I think we should continue to help each other out.”

Joe makes an interested sort of noise into Nicky’s hair, “Yeah? How so?”

Nicky shifts, propping himself up onto Joe’s chest, “Well,” he starts, tracing his fingertip over Joe’s clavicle, “I need to feed properly at least once a month,” he murmurs, “And you need to fuck someone once a month,” he grins and Joe’s heartrate picks up at the peek of Nicky’s fangs from his upper lip, “I think we’re perfect for each other’s needs. I can feed from you and you can take from me without hurting me too bad.”

“Oh?” Joe asks, resting his palm on Nicky’s lower back, almost possessive just above the curve of his ass, “I do have to admit, that sounds like a good deal. I _am_ tired of going to those clubs to find someone…” he trails off, “If I had someone who’d be willing to meet up then I wouldn’t _have_ to.”

Nicky leans down to kiss Joe slowly, careful of his fangs, “Anything to help you out,” he teases, nipping at Joe’s lower lip. “After all, you’ve been nothing but a gentleman to me this entire time. Letting me feed from you when I need it.” He purrs, pressing another kiss to his mouth. “I’ve never been with such a gentleman werewolf before.”

Joe bites back a growl, “Oh? But you’ve been with werewolves who haven’t been good to you?” he asks, trying to sound unbothered.

A hum and Nicky pats his cheek, “I can take care of myself, Yusuf,” he murmurs, “But I appreciate your concern,” he says, reading between the lines. “But after this past weekend, you’ll be the only werewolf I’ll be with.” He says placatingly, pressing one more kiss to his mouth before slipping out of Joe’s arms.

“Where are you going?” Joe asks, sitting up when Nicky starts searching for his clothes. “It’s not even dawn yet, are you sure you want to leave?” he asks with a little pout.

Nicky pulls on the same pants he’d worn to the club, making a soft noise at the tight material pressing on all the bruises on his hips and thighs, “I’ve unfortunately got a real human job I need to get to,” he says with a sigh. “I know, I’m a vampire, I don’t _need_ a job, but I’ve got to keep busy somehow, right?” he asks with a grin as he turns to look at Joe.

“I get it,” Joe says, “I also have a human job, but I’ve taken the week off.” He sighs and drops back down onto the bed, “Next month, we take the same amount of time off work,” he looks up at Nicky and then he sits up and moves to get out of bed, “Wait, before you go.”

Nicky watches, amused, as Joe digs a shirt out of his dresser, pressing it into his hands, “At least a little something to remember me by,” he teases, winking at him.

With a hum, Nicky pulls it on and once again, it’s _tight_ against his chest, his shoulders filling the shirt out almost _too much_. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who wants me in their clothes so bad.”

Joe snorts, “Look,” he says, “You’re essentially going to be my rut mate for however long you’ll have me so get used to it,” he nudges Nicky with his shoulder. “Besides, I like seeing you in my shirts. Maybe next time I’ll see if we can squeeze you into some of my pants.” He grins salaciously, stepping close to Nicky for one last hug, his hands going down to cup Nicky’s ass.

“Dream on,” Nicky mumbles, pressing a kiss to Joe’s throat, telling himself he _doesn’t_ have time for one last taste, “I’ve got a lot going on down there.”

When they part, Joe looks sort of sad, a little resigned and Nicky reaches out to take Joe’s hand, “Would it make you less of a sad puppy if I gave you my phone number so you could call me later?” he asks.

Joe pouts a little, “Hey, it’s only this bad because I spent my entire rut with you. Usually the people I spend it with are _also_ wolves who take at least seven days off work to recover.”

Nicky can’t help himself, he steps back into Joe’s arms, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his throat, “I would offer you one more parting orgasm but I’m really cutting it close as is.” He mumbles, “What if I swing back by after work? I’ll bring some of my things and I’ll stay with you until the end of the period for moral support.”

A happy purr rumbles in Joe’s chest, “I think that sounds good. Bring extra. We can set up a drawer for you in here, a space for you in the bathroom. We’ll take the same amount of time off work next month; we’ll be better prepared.”

Nicky runs his fingers through Joe’s hair, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Joe’s temple, “I really must go now, Yusuf,” he mumbles. “I don’t need to be late.”

This time, when Joe lets go, he doesn’t look sad, just content, a small smile on his lips as Nicky finds his phone in one of his jean pockets and puts his number in, “Charge your phone,” he says, tossing it to Joe. “I’ll call you on my lunch break.”

-

It’s a mistake, he thinks to himself as he lets himself out of Joe’s apartment, setting off in the direction towards his own apartment. This whole agreement, _arrangement_ is going to be a big mistake, he can feel. He can’t _afford_ to get too close to a werewolf who probably hadn’t ever been with a vampire before.

But even then, knowing all this, knowing that it was a mistake the second the thought crossed his mind, he _still_ suggested it, letting his heart pull him towards this extremely charming werewolf who’d blown _all_ of his expectations.

When his phone vibrates, he pulls it out and glances at the screen, a text from an unknown number, a _photo_.

He bites his lip and glances around for a moment before opening it.

It’s a close up of Joe’s throat and chest, where Nicky had left behind dark bruises with his mouth, with each feeding he’d done over this past weekend, along with a single message.

_I can’t wait for next month_.


End file.
